Interior trim panels, including those having a pre-weakened segment that corresponds to an “air bag door,” are known in the art. From at least an aesthetic standpoint, however, it is often desirable to hide or obscure the pre-weakened segment from external visibility.
Conventional interior trim panels are not always successful in hiding or obscuring the location of the pre-weakened segments and a hidden air bag door. For example, a portion of an outer surface of the interior trim panel may creep into a pre-weakened segment of the panel when it is manufactured. As a result, the outer surface may include an undesirable tactile surface contour and/or visible interruption.
Among other possibilities, environmental changes may also have an adverse effect on a panel. For example, over time, the trim panel and surrounding components may witness temperature fluctuations; which over time, may cause the outer surface of the interior trim panel to become physically disrupted at or about a pre-weakened segment.
Accordingly, a desire exits for improved trim panels that improve the hidden or obscured nature of the panel associated with pre-weakened segments.